unexpected changes
by DJCJ
Summary: After a grueling war our war heroes decide to settle down and have a normal life... Or at least that was the plan before the marriage law came into play. Can the plan still happen?
1. chapter one

I'm still doing my other fanfiction while doing this one.

This is a marriage law fanfiction.

I'm not going to be saying who everyone will be matched with. You'll just have to wait ;)

Ron and hermione didn't work out neither did ginny and Harry.

This starts a few months after the war. Tonks and Fred survived however lupin didn't.

Everything belongs to jk Rowling

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

Ginny, Harry, Ron and hermione were sitting outside the burrow by a lake talking about what they're going to do now that the wars over.

"well I have to go back for this final year but after that I'm thinking of playing quidditch professionally" ginny states looking cheery.

"that sounds great gin. You'll be great!" hermione says smiling.

"who are you and what have you done with mione" ginny says while the two boys and her are in shock at what hermione just said.

"I know I haven't always been supportive of quidditch careers but as long as your happy then it doesn't matter what you do. After the war everyone deserves to be happy, what about you two what are your plans?"

"I've been offered the DADA job. I'm thinking of going for that or doing quidditch professionally too but I'm undecided." Harry says with a conflicted look on his face.

"I'm going to go to a wizarding University and do dragon studies, Charlie has offered to save me a place until I finish my studies in Romania I think that'll be really good for me." Ron says (wizarding University only takes a year)

"well Ron I think that's amazing idea! Working with Charlie will be great for you, we barely see him. Brotherly bonding will be good for you. And Harry I know this will be a hard decision but I know something that might make it easier." hermione says

"what?"

"if you take the job at hogwarts we will be colleagues" she states grinning broadly

"what!?" ginny, ron and Harry exclaim

"I'm the new transfiguration professor"

"since when?" ginny asks

"since yesterday"

They congratulate her hugging her, when Mrs weasley calls them in for dinner.

"it's going to be weird if you're my professor or Harry is"

"actually I'd only be teaching first years to fourth years, minerva is still teaching later years until I get fully situated. But I know it'll be weird with Harry if he accepts the job"

They walk into the dining room where everyone's sitting. Molly and Arthur sitting next to each other at the end of the table with Charlie and percy opposite, the there's bill, fleur, tonks and Harry, opposite there's the twins, Ron and now ginny and hermione when they sit down.

"what's going on?" Ron asks.

"the minister has just passed a new law that I need to tell you all about before it's announced in the morning."

Everyone expect percy and molly looks at him skeptically.

"the wizengamot had a meeting earlier today about this law and after a long discussion it was approved... It's a marriage law."

"what do you mean a marriage law?" Harry asks looking very pale all of a sudden.

"the marriage law states that everyone between the gates of 17 and 35 are toto be arranged to marry someone the ministry thinks you suit. They will be sending out tests tomorrow to help with the pairings after it's been announced. You cannot lie on these applications. They won't break up marriages and anyone who's engaged as of yesterday will have to register with the ministry where they will be put under veritiserum to make sure the engagement is legitimate. You have one year to marry and then another year for a first child. You must have at least four children during the marriage, you can apply for a divorce if there's reason and the wizengamot thinks it's a viable reason and you've done all the requirements of the marriage. If you're not happy about your pairing you can appeal at the wizengamot but it's unlikely that anything will happen. Tonks someone will come to yours tomorrow to talk about waiting for your pairing if thats better for you, they'll discuss it at length tomorrow with you. Bill and fleur any married couples who have less than four children will have to start trying for babies within the next 3 months which they will also test with veritiserum. That's all I know at the moment, if you have any questions there's an enquiry address tomorrow that you can visit or owl to with questions."

Everyone was silent for a moment before everyone exploded. Fleur and Bill were looking at eachother with gooey eyes while everyone else bar molly and percy were shouting. Hermione slyly walked out of the burrow looking very upset and apparated.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hermione walked to her childhood home where her parents currently were and knocked on the door with tears running down her face. Her father answered the door the smile disappearing off his face.

"hi dad, I know what you and mum said but a new laws just been passed saying that I have to marry within the next year and I want you two to be there when the time comes please forgive me"

"I have no daughter. She vanished when we did. Change your last name and never come here again..." he said and slammed the door.

She was full on crying at this point. She can see her mum in the window before her mother closes the curtains with a cold expression on her face. Hermione apparates back to burrow and drops to the ground crying hysterically. She hears people calling her name before she passes out.


	2. chapter 2

Harry potter belongs to jk Rowling

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chapter two- lighthearted

Hermione wakes up in a familiar setting, she's on her bed at the burrow she looks to her right and sees ginnys bed is empty and she's the only one in the room. She slowly sits up and rubs her eyes. She suddenly remembers what happened or at least the gist of it. Her eyes sting from crying too much the night before she sits there devastated. She starts getting changed into a burgundy long top and black skinny jeans, she realises that it's very quiet for the burrow, she walks downstairs and sees pretty much everyone writing on some parchment which is unusual for them. Then hermione remembers that this is probably the test from the ministry. Mrs weasley and Mr weasley are talking to Bill and fleur probably about babies.

"Mrs weasley? Can I please talk to you outside?" hermione asks in a hoarse voice making everyone look up in surprise

"of course dear"

They walk out the garden when hermione takes a deep breath and turns to Mrs weasley.

"I know you want to know what happened yesterday and I'm going to tell you it's just... Going to be hard"

"that's alright, take your time"

"alright... Basically after the war as you know I went to Australia in search of my parents. I told everyone that I couldnt find them... That's a lie. I found them and brought them back to England and explained what happened. We got in a massive row that ended with them saying that they never wanted to see me again. I hadn't seen them in 2 months until yesterday when I went there after the news to see if they would forgive me after I told them. My father said that he had no daughter and that I vanished when they did. They want me to change my last name and never go back" hermione is crying once again at the end of this. And Mrs weasley envelopes her in a hug.

"it'll be okay, we'll work this out"

"can I take the weasley name please?"

"we'd be more than happy for you to take it, we should probably tell everyone before you change it, it'll be great for you to be weasley even if it is till your married, I know you only think of my children as siblings so at least this way you can be weasley through and through but ya know without the ginger hair"

Hermione laughs as they walk into the living room. Everyone is there except for tonks who was talking to someone from the ministry at hers and percy who had to work. Hermione explains everything to everyone except the weasley bit waiting for them to comprehend whawhat she just said. Everyone starts saying a apologies and asking if she's okay.

Mrs weasley stops them all by saying "she'll be more than okay she'll be weasley" both Mrs weasley and hermione beaming. Everyone starts hugging and shouting out happy things.

"by the way mione your ministry test is here, we are doing ours too once we've all finished we can all go do something" Harry says smiling happily.

Mrs weasley interrupts them to say that she's just going to floo to the ministry with hermione to talk to shaklebolt about ththe process so she can put weasley on the test.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Time jump**

Hermione and molly come through the fireplace exclaiming that hermione's now a weasley! Everyone welcomes her ot the family and she sits down with her test.

Name: hermione Jean weasley

Occupation: transfiguration professor at hogwarts

Birthday: 19th September 1979

Ideal amount of children: two or four

Preferred gender: female

Undesirable qualities in a partner (list five): blood purist, unfaithful, mean, dumb and evil

Desirable qualities (list five): smart, beautiful, energetic, fun and loving.

After she finished it, she handed it to Arthur who put it with the others in one envelope and sent it to the ministry. "It'll take 1 week for all the matches to be decided, now go have fun."

Over the next week Harry had revealed he accepted the DADA position. Ron had accepted into umcs (University of magical creatures studies) in Wales and was starting in 3 weeks on the 1st of September. Bill and fleur had been relocated to France for their curse breaking jobs. Nothing else had changed other than that. On the day that they are receiving their letters with their matches everyone is sat in the dining room in support of those who are getting their matches. A massive owl comes to the window and Bill rushes over to it deattaching the letter and it flies off, he gets the letters and hands them out.

"let's do this in order from oldest to youngest, Charlie?"

Charlie opens his he got someone called Alexandra Clark. Percy got Audrey Lisbun. Fred got luna, George got Oliver Wood. Hermione would be next however she wanted to go last. Ron got lavender, Harry got cho, ginny got malfoy which shocked everyone. People started to shout but molly stopped them by saying hermione hasn't opened hers yet. She slowly started to open the letter scared of what name could possibly be underneath she finally got it out and started reading out loud

**Miss hermione weasley,**

**In this envelope there's another letter explaining the deadlines and what is expected.**

**We are pleased to inform you that we have got you a match using our best abilities we believe your best match is a miss Katie bell.**

There was more to the letter however after the name she stopped reading in obvious shock. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing in surprise, shock and confusion to look at her.

"I need a minute" she says and walks out to the lake.

She looks around at all of the animals around the lake, thinking about how they didn't have these sort of problems. While completely in thought she didn't hear shouting from inside the house or someone walking towards her.

"hi hermione" the voice said shyly.

Hermione jumped not expecting someone turned her head and smiled shyly.

"hi Katie"

"so this is a surprise, I didn't even know you were gay" Katie said laughing lightly trying to break the tension

"same could be said for you"

"touché"

They both start laughing. Hermione finally looks at Katie properly, her black hair past her shoulders flowing freely she brown eyes that look like hazelnut chocolates and a breathtaking smile.

"Katie would you like to sit down?"

"sure"

"shall we get to know eachother better?

"alright, how should we do that?"

"we take turns asking each other questions, I'll go first to demonstrate what job do you have?"

"I used to be a professional quidditch player but it went downhill, I've just accepted a job offer from minerva at hogwarts for quidditch teacher since hooch retired, favourite place?"

"really? I'm actually the new transfiguration professor and probably the astronomy tower nobody knows this but I used to sneak up there a lot I used a disillusionment charm. Favourite season?"

"the astronomy tower is a beautiful place and I'd say winter. Favourite food?"

This went on for about an hour before they decided to go back inside hermione helped Katie up although she didn't need it. Once inside they only saw molly, Arthur, Bill and fleur in the kitchen.

"hey where is everyone?" hermione asked

"they've all gone to visit their partners except Ron because lavender came here instead they're up in his room. You girls are welcome to go up to your room hermione."

"don't you mean mine and ginny molly?"

"no dear I've moved all your stuff to another room now your a weasley besides Percy moved out ages ago"

"thanks molly" hermione said while hugging her, then grabbing Katie hand without thinking about it and going upstairs to her new room.

She realised when she walked into the room that she was holding Katie's hand and let go instantly muttering an apology. Katie looked flustered saying "it's alright"

"I'd love to stay and talk more but I need to go talk to my parents about all of this and tell them I'm gay I expect that the weasleys didn't know you were gay so they'll have a lot of questions probably, this is my address I'll owl you but if you need to speak to me sooner then floo to me or owl me, I'll speak to you later, bye" Katie said while giving hermione a note and hugging her goodbye before apparating.

Hermione sat down on her bed looking at the address before hiding it in a little mahogany box. She sighed and took out a notebook writing the new syllabus and exams for her classes, she only had a few weeks left and she forgot to start it with the marriage law news, she suddenly realised that since her and Katie would be colleagues she should contact minerva to inform her of this. Writing on a new piece of parchment she writes:

**Dear minerva,**

**The ministry has told me that I have to marry Katie bell. She told me that she recently took the quidditch job at hogwarts and I thought it would be best to ****inform you of this change in case it creates an issue. Please write back ASAP.**

**Sincerely,**

**Hermione **

Hermione sends off the letter with herold (her owl) and puts away her notebook to go speak with the weasleys. She gets to the living room where Arthur and molly are sitting in a love seat and fleur is sitting in an armchair.

"where did bill go?" hermione asks looking around for him.

"he went up to Ronald's room, Ronald and lavender were having a loud argument, Where's Katie's?" fleur says (I can't write the French accent down sorry)

"she had to go speak with her parents, by the way you lot aren't mad that I'm gay are you?"

"of course not! We've known George was gay for a long time. Why would it be any different for you? You're family." Arthur says with determination in his voice.

"are you pleased that you got matched with Katie?" fleur asks curiously.

"she's very nice and we get along great but the only problem is we would be married and working together and I don't know if that'll be okay."

"where are you working?" molly asks surprised by the news

"oh right! I'm sorry I got so distracted by this I forgot to tell you. I'm the new transfiguration professor for the first to fourth yearsyears and Katie is the quidditch professor. I dont know if there's a rule about professors dating so I sent a letter to minerva letting her know"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Even if there is a rule about it she'll try and find a loophole for you two dear"

Just then a redhead flew out of the fireplace onto his arse. Everyone turned to him before walking to him to make sure he was alright.

"Fred?" hermione asks

"yes?"

"you okay?"

"yeah I'm alright, luna has just moved into her own house after her father died and the floo network is a tad faulty" he said whilst brushing himself off.

It's silent for a moment before he remembers who hermione got and he smiles brightly.

"we will be right back, come on mione!"

"oh no..."

They go out to the broom shed and take out two broom before getting on them and flying off to behind the wooded area where they usually fly.

"so Katie huh?"

"don't make it a big deal Fred"

"but it is a big deal hermione! You two will be amazing together I can feel it"

"maybe so but it could also cost one of us a job"

"I know you wanted to become a teacher but if minerva has a problem with it then you can finally do your dream job!"

"this is ridiculous Fred, they'd never hire me. I have to have so many qualifications that I don't have"

"they won't care you're a war heroine, how about this if you can't teach go for the hit-witch job, it's worth trying" (a hit-witch is basically an auror but tracks down more dangerous criminals, the people who arrested sirius were hit-witches/wizards)

"alright then, shall we do the usual routine"

"obviously... I don't know why you don't tell the others you know how to fly"

"because they'd ask me to play all the time and I only like flying to clear my head now come on let's race."

They both set off at a blistering pace into the woods with hermione in front.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Time jump- 1 hour**

Fred and hermione are at the broom shed putting the brooms away and then proceed to walk towards the burrow.

"ya know one day I'll beat you mione"

"in your dreams Fred"

They laugh while walking into the dining room. Ron is next to molly looking sad, Harry is next to cho holding her hand looking happy but somehow also sad. Ginny and George are next to each other talking in hushed voices. While Bill and Arthur are sat together.

"is everything okay?"

"lavender decided to appeal with the ministry and they both went in with molly. The wizengamot decided that there was an error with this pairing so Ron and lavender are getting new pairings. Lavenders was given her pairing to a random guy during the appeal at the end they said to Ron that for him it may take a while. Ron has taken that to mean that he's unmarriable which isnt true." Bill said, hermione walked to Ron and hugged him

"oh ron don't be silly! I'm sure it's nothing"

"why does everyone else look sad then?" Fred asked

"me and draco had an argument. He and his mother have changed since the war but its still hard for him. I was trying to be supportive and I pushed him too far. He can't get a job anywhere so how are we meant to support our children or have a good wedding." ginny said before crying in George's arms.

Fred comes up to them and gives her a hug whispering something in her ear. Suddenly minerva appears out of nowhere.

" hermione can we speak in private" minerva said in a serious voice

"of course let's go up to my room"

They walk in silence up to hermione's room, she opens the door and lest minerva in first once the door is closed she casts a muffialo.

"so?"

"hermione I've looked through the rules professors can't date there's no loophole. I haven't told Katie yet because this is something you should discuss with your partner."

"minerva I can't be a professor I'm sorry. Let Katie have the job I'll let her know of what's transpired but I have an idea of a job I want to do, that I've always wanted to do and now I have the chance. I appreciate you coming to me to talk about this, thank you for the opportunity minerva."

"ive got to go back to hogwarts hermione but before I go congratulations on your match."

Before hermione had the chance to say thank you she was gone. Hermione looked at her clock it read 16:15 pm. Which means it isn't too late to get to the ministry. She apparates to the lobby of the ministry and walks to the elevator. There's three other people in the elevator two of which were blatantly staring at her. She was brought out of her train of thought by a voice "level 2- department of magical law enforcement" she stepped out and walked to the receptionist.

"I request to speak to the Head of this department."

"do you have an appointment?" she receptionist asks without looking up from her computer.

"no but I'm sure he or she will once they know who I am"

The receptionist looked up in annoyance at this but her expression changed once she sees its hermione. She gets her patronus out and says "sir miss hermione weasley is here to see you..." and sends it towards the large doors to hermione's right. Hermione's name change had made the front page of most papers however none of them knew why. Suddenly a man in a black suit and a red shirt walked though the doors the partonus went through smiling.

"miss weasley! I'm Martin Aldershot head of this department shall we go into my office" he boomed out.

"sure"

They walk in and he closes the doors and they both sit down on opposite sides of the desk.

"how can I help you miss weasley?"

"I was hoping to get a job in your department"

"you'll have to be more specific I've got a lot" he says smiling

"I want to be a hit-witch"

He looks shocked but quickly coughs and sits up before casting a patronus. And saying "could you please come to my office"

"the chief of that area will be here shortly. I have to say I wasn't expecting this from you miss weasley."

"please call me hermione and yes I suppose anyone would be surprised"

"as long as you call me martin"

The doors open and hermione turns and sees tonks. The both stare at each other in shock.

"I'm guessing I'm missing something tonks, hermione?"

"yes I am friends with tonks"

"is there a problem hermione? Is someone from the burrow injured"

"I'm guessing you didn't tell anyone about this hermione. And calm down tonks nobody is injured, take a seat next to hermione"

She sits down looking between the two waiting for an explanation.

"hermione here is wanting to become a hit-witch"

"what!? I thought you were working at hogwarts!"

"minerva came to see me today because me and Katie got matched and she also works at hogwarts it's against the rules to date another member of staff so I quit. I've always wanted to do this. Fred told me to do this if I couldn't be a professor."

There's a moment of silence.

"besides why didn't you tell us you were a hit-witch?"

"it started just after the war moody recommended me to be transfered to this division in his will. Martin accepted his wish. Moody thought I had so much potential. After we captured lucius malfoy I was promoted and then kept rising in the ranks to where I am now. I was going to tell you lot but after the war I wanted to get settled and then the marriage law came through"

Another moment of silence before Martin clears his throat.

"so tonks do you professionally think that hermione has what it takes to be a hit-witch?"

"by far. I saw first hand in war what she's capable of, she saved fred weasley during the war as long as a lot more."

"welcome to the ministry hermione! You start in one week, you'll have a partner, we are currently interviewing people so whoever gets the job will work side by side with you. You'll be training for a minimum of 3 months"

"thank you both so much, I'd love to stay and chat but I need to speak to Katie. I'll see you one week on Monday"

She said smiling before turning and walking to the elevator and getting to the lobby and walking to the floo network and saying Katie's address.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	3. chapter 3

Everything belongs to jk Rowling

All hail jk Rowling

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 3- new plans**

Hermione erupts from the fireplace in a nice contemporary apartment. She hears a door burst open, she sees a wand being drawn without thinking she steps out of the fireplace and whips out her wand towards the person who went to get there's out. Hermione sees her wand in between Katie's wide eyes while Katie's wand is barely drawn. Hermione immediately puts away the wand while Katie is clearly still in shock.

"oh merlin Katie I'm so sorry are you okay?"

"..."

"Katie!?"

"huh? What?

"are you okay?"

"yeah... Just shocking to see that it was you that's all. Whats up?"

"we need to talk"

"sure let's sit down"

They both sat down opposite each other in armchairs.

"what's going on?"

"I told minerva that we were paired by the ministry in case there was a problem with it. She came to the burrow later on and said that it's against the rules to date another member of staff and that she couldn't find a loophole..."

"what!? Don't worry hermione I'll go yo hogwarts and quit right now." Katie interrupted

"I already quit..."

"what? Why?"

"teaching isn't what I want to do. After minerva left I went and got another job"

"what aren't you telling me?"

"as of Monday I'm a hit-witch"

"you're a what!? Hermione that's so dangerous!"

"I've wanted this for a while Katie, please? Just try and understand... For me" they're both close to tears at this point.

"hermione I need to process this, can we speak about this later."

"of course" hermione then apparates to her room.

Once there she sees the door is open, tears slip down her face as she walks downstairs. Once there she sees molly and Arthur in a corner of the dining room with bill and fleur looking worried. Fred is in the kitchen standing by the window looking out. Everyone else is in the dining room. She walks to fred without being noticed by anyone. And stands next to him.

"hi"

"hi mione, please stop running off" he says in a quiet voice.

"I quit the hogwarts job"

He smiles and looks at her for the first time "and?"

"I'm a hit-witch as of Monday"

They both start grinning, he swoops her up into a big hug and swings her around whispering "I'm so proud of you!"

Fleur sees the movement out of the corner and says quiet loudly "is that hermione?"

Everyone tries rushing through the doors at the same time. Shouting at each other to move and such however a voice interrupts them.

"silence! Everyone back into the singing room and sit down this instant!" molly shouts. Everyone goes and sits down quickly at the table.

"hermione dear why did you run off?"

"minerva told me that fraternisation is against the rules so I quit and went to the ministry to get a job"

"what department?" bill asks

"magical law enforcement"

"so you're an auror?" ginny asks

Hermione shakes her head in silence while everyone tries to figure it out while Fred is grinning the doorway.

"it's better than that! Go on mione tell them" Fred says beaming

"I'm a hit-witch as of Monday"

Everyone gasps at this. While one voice breaks through

"what!?" Arthur shouts.

Everyone looks at him in shock because he never shouts.

"after minerva told me I went to the ministry and spoke to the head of the department and he gave me the job. I really want this job and I'd really appreciate it if you could all be supportive. Me and Katie just had an argument about this I dont want anymore arguments."

Everyone is in thought before nodding and fleur is the first one to stand up and congratulate her soon everyone follows.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Time jump- Monday**

Hermiones alarm goes off at 7am, she bolts up ecstatic for her first day of work. Over the past week padma had taken the transfiguration job. Her and Katie still haven't spoken she was giving her space. Fred and luna were spending more time together when he wasn't at the shop or luna wasn't travelling for stories for the quibbler before going to school. George and Oliver sent letters but Oliver was busy with his quidditch career same with Harry and cho. Ron still hadn't got his partner and was studying for university most of the time. Ginny was round at dracos quite a bit other than that she was helping luna with the stories. Charlie was back in Romania and his pairing was going okay, they sent letters and met once. Percy Audrey were doing great she worked in the ministry too so it was easier for them. Bill and fleur were loving Paris and their jobs were going great. Tonks still hadn't told anyone about the job yet and teddy was now 4 months old and was staying with Harry or andromada when tonks was working.

Hermione went down to the kitchen and made herself some breakfast and sat at the dining table with a newspaper. While reading she hadn't noticed someone had come downstairs.

"hey mione good luck today" Ron said gloomily, he wasn't impressed with the decision.

"thanks Ron, I hope you will see this is a good thing"

He grunts and goes to the kitchen to eat, hermione finishes her food and newspaper and cleans up before going up stairs. She gets to her wardrobe and gets out her work uniform that was delivered yesterday via owl, it's a pair of black leggings and a navy blue long tee with a leather jacket that's been charmed to be stretchy enough for work. After she changed she's got five minutes till work, she walks downstairs and everybody except for Charlie, percy, tonks, Bill and fleur are there. Good lucks and hugs are passed around before she walks to the fireplace smiles and floors to the ministry.

Once she arrives she goes to the elevator and gets on with about 5 people that she doesn't recognise and gets off on level 2. She walks to the receptionist and explains that it's her first day and she tells her where to go. She walks to her left where these big doors are and opens then inside she sees cubicles in the centre of the room and lots of offices around the edges of the room. It was a very big room. She looks around for tonks office and sees it, as she's walking towards it everyone has stopped and is looking at her. She knocks on the door and hears tonks say "enter".

She walks in cloclosing the doors after her and stands in front of the desk.

"so am I allowed to call you tonks in work or is it something else?"

"tonks is fine, we have to call people by their last name, so I'll be calling you weasley. We are just waiting for your new partner he shouldn't be too long"

They wait in silence before they hear gasping and muttering outside of the doors the both look slowly towards the doors before they open pridefully and a young man walks in. Hermione would've recognised him anywhere. Draco malfoy.

"malfoy right on time. I'm sorry if they gave you any grief."

"it's okay tonks, I need to earn their trust and respect. That's what I plan to do."

"alright let's get down to business. These are your badges and some forms to fill out when we get to your office, you two will be working side by side, I know there's been an uncomfortable past between you two I won't accept any arguing about the past. I believe you two can challenge each other and maybe become friends especially since you'll be in-laws within a year. As a hit-witch or wizard you are assigned an office that you share, you will go out on assignments and you are assigned someone in a cubicle who will take the reports you do and go through them to make sure everything is okay and files them, they also get reports of criminals and you get the reports and go out to the destination where the incident occurs. Now let's go introduce you to your hit-witch or wizard assistant."

Tonks stands up and walks out of her office with draco and hermione on her tail. She reaches the back right corner.

"malfoy, weasley this is Dennis Riley. Riley these are your new hit-witch and wizard, draco malfoy and hermione weasley."

He stands up and shakes their hands.

"its a pleasure to meet you both I look forward to working with you however I must get back to this report." Dennis says smiling

"thank you Riley, let me show you two to your office (they start walking to the office at the back of the room), each assistant has 3 pairs of hit-witches and wizards, so some days you may not go out on assignment a lot, however we do get requests to be security. The only time you'll be pulled from that duty is in the event of someone like voldemort threatening national security. This is your office, since you don't have any assignments as of yet, get to know each other better, you can call each other by youryour first name as long as there's no one else around if that makes you more comfortable, there's also training grounds and arenas if you want to train just let Riley know if you're going somewhere so he can send you reports"

Tonks turns and leaves, hermione and draco look at each other and enter the office, they see two desks pushed together so they'd be facing towards each other hermione chooses the one furthest from the door. They both sit down placing the files and badges down. Hermione starts filling out the forms while draco has a conflicted look on his face and keeps glancing at her.

"I'm sorry for what happened" draco says sadness evident in his voice.

Hermione stops writing and puts down the quill before looking up at him, her face unreadable.

"it wasn't your fault draco"

"I could've done more"

"you did what you did to survive and help us at the same time, you could've told them it was harry but you didn't. You risked them finding out and being tortured... Thank you."

"I have something to give to you. (he pulls out a piece of parchment that's been ripped from a book.) I think this is the curse she used on the dagger, I found it in the black library and it sounds like it, I thought you'd like it."

"thank you draco..." she says with tears in her eyes.

Hermione takes the parchment and puts it in her extendable bag before carrying on with the forms. Draco soon joins her in doing this with a light smile on her face.

"so does ginny know you are a hit-wizard?

"no... Not yet. She wanted me to get a job. I applied for loads of jobs but this place gave me an interview nowhere else did. I didn't want to tell ginny and then fail at getting a job. I got this job yesterday I'm telling her tonight, I'm going to hers."

"we can apparate back to the burrow together if you want?"

"that'd be nice hermione"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Time jump- one hour later**

They had both finished their forms and were talking casually and laughing, they had agreed to forget the past between them. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Draco stands up and answers the door.

"Katie... Bell? Right? From hogwarts?" draco says

"Katie?" hermione whispers in shock and happiness. "

"hi malfoy is hermione here?"

"yeah, hermione I'm going to do some training just going to tell Riley quickly, nice to see you again Katie"

He let's Katie come into the office and then walks out. There's a moment of silence

"hi" hermione says standing up.

Katie hugs her fiercely causing hermione stumble slightly before returning the hug.

"I'm so sorry hermione"

"I'm sorry too I shouldve talked to you about it beforehand"

They stop hugging and katie looks at hermione smiling.

"I'm so proud of you for this hermione, it shows you are a true gryfinndor. I actually came here to apologise and ask you something..."

"what were you going to ask me?"

"will you go on a date with me?"

"of course silly"

Katie smiles and kisses hermione's cheek.

"I've got to go plan this date then, I'll owl you" Katie says before apparating

Hermione walks out of her office to Riley.

"hey Riley..."

"weasley! I was just about to send you this report! I've just sent it to malfoy." he interrupts her

She quickly scans the file, a dark mark appeared over hogsmeade. She closed the file and apparated immediately.

She appears in hogsmeade and looks for draco, she sees him by zonkos and quickly walks to him

"malfoy. Have you seen anything unusual so far?"

"I only got here a minute ago, shall we split up and look for something, if we find anything send the signal (the signal was decided to be a red flare for body found and green flare for chasing someone.)"

They both went opposite ways entering different shops. Hermione entered the three broomsticks and asked the bartender if anything had happened, she responded with "nothings happened here. I heard that someone shot a dark mark into the sky, if I hear anything I'll let you know" she thanked her and walked out. After looking into more shops, she's close to giving up when she sees something in an alley. There's a woman standing in the alley over someone on the floor, hermione takes a step forward trying to get a better look. There's blood by the man on the floor, she sends a red flare up and then points her wand at the person leaning over him.

"step away from the body! And put your hands up slowly."

The person slowly raises their head and hermione realises that age knows who it is, someone who plagues her dreams, who's meant to be dead. Bellatrix lestrange...

Bellatrix grins at her before grabbing the dead man's wand and standing up facing hermione laughing hysterically.

Hermione relies on instinct and cast a silent stupefy which misses bellatrix because she apparates.

Draco runs up to her.

"weasley? Why do you have your wand out?"

"malfoy... There's a body down there, I need to have a meeting with a few people, I'll explain later, this is really important just make sure that the body arrives at the ministry autopsy."

"of course"

She apparates to the lobby of the ministry and runs to the elevator, once it gets to the second floor she runs out to the receptionist.

"is Martin in a meeting?" she asks out of breath.

"no?"

"Tell him I need to speak to him. Its a matter of national security."

"just go in then"

"thank you"

She barges through the doors, slamming them behind her, she suddenly notices that tonks is in the room too.

"hermione?" "weasley?" they both say at the same time with worried expressions

"we need to put Britain on alert"

"for what?" Martin asked

"bellatrix lestrange..."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Da da dummmmmm! **


	4. chapter 4

**I don't own harry potter that's all jk**

**Thank you for the feedback I'm incorporating it this chapter if anyone has any more feedback please leave a review.**

**Also I've noticed that in some of the other chapters some spelling mistakes have been made most of them are because I'm writing this on a phone and it autocorrects a lot. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 4- lockdown**

Both are looking at Hermione in shock.

"Bellatrix Lestrange is dead." Tonks said confused

"I saw her with my own two eyes"

"But didn't Molly Weasley kill her?" Martin asks

"Yes, which is why we should get her in here as well as the other Weasleys and Harry Potter in case she attacks the burrow if she is alive. Then we can go over her statements with her"

"Where's Malfoy?" Tonks asks realising he's not there.

"He's securing the body gets back to autopsy."

"Someone died?" Martin asks

"Yes, a man, I didn't recognise him. Bellatrix was standing above him searching for a wand, I cast a stunner at her but she apparated"

Suddenly the doors opened once again and Draco came in.

"What in the name of merlin is going on?"

"He doesn't know?" Tonks asks

"No we split up to search and we have an alert system a red flare means body, green flare means chasing someone. That way we could say we were in danger."

"I still haven't got an explanation!?"

"Malfoy. Bellatrix lestrange is apparently alive" Tonks says still confused

"W-w-what. No she's dead"

"I saw her myself"

"Oh no this isn't good" He says paling more

"Okay here's what's going to happen, draco you will go get Andromada Tonks and your mother and bring them here, bring Teddy here too please, don't tell them anything just tell them it's of the utmost importance. Hermione you get all Weasleys and Harry Potter except for Bill, Fleur, Arthur and Percy. Tell them the same as what I just told Draco. Tonks go get Arthur and Percy they should be in their offices and I'll contact Bill and Fleur through the French ministry. You two can use my private flop network."

Hermione went first and landed in the Weasley living roomroom where Harry and Ron were playing wizards chess and the twins were playing exploding snap with Ginny. They all looked up hearing Hermione come through, they all looked incredibly confused. Ginny was the first to stand up and walk towards her.

"Hermione is everything okay? Why aren't you at work?"

"Is Molly and Charlie here?"

"Yes..." Fred says worriedly

"Fred can you get her please and hurry."

He apparated away with a pop.

"What's going on!?" Ron barked getting agitated.

"It isn't my place to say when we get to the ministry all will be explained. I need you all to floo to the head of magical law enforcements office."

Harry, Ginny and George step forward towards the fireplace while Ron looks angry and scared.

"No! I'm not leaving until I get an explanation!"

"Don't be stupid Ron. It's obviously important" Harry said obviously annoyed at Ron and worried for everyone's safety.

They all step into the floo network individually and go to her bosses office when Fred apparates back with Molly and Charlie. Charlie was wearing a black robe with wet hair and a very red looking face,he had obviously been dragged out of the shower.

"You couldn't have let him get changed first!?"

"I didn't mean to Mione you just worried me."

He gave him a conflicted look before getting out her wand and drying Charlie and changing him into clothes.

"Thanks" he thanked shyly obviously embarrassed.

"Alright we need to floo to the head of magical law enforcements office."

They went one by one until Hermione was the last one. She stepped out of the fireplace to see all of the Weasley family on two sofas, Tonks was on the right side of Martin. Hermione gave him a look as to ask if she was supposed to which he subtlely nodded his head to. She walked to the left side. The whole Weasley clan looked extremely worried, Fleur looked like she was about to faint. Then Draco barged with Andromada and Narcissa in tow, little Teddy was in Andromada's arms.

"Andy? Teddy?" Harry asked obviously surprised at the appearance.

Andromada handed Teddy to him and then sat in one of the two chairs next to the sofas while Narcissa. Meanwhile Ginny was watching Draco like a hawk. Draco then surprised her even more by moving and standing next to Hermione.

"Now I'm sure you are all confused on what is happening, earlier today there was a report of the dark mark above Hogsmeade (everyone gasped at this), Hermione and Draco were the hit-wizard and witch sent out to inspect this..."

"What!? Draco is not a hit-wizard!" Ginny screamed out interrupting him.

Draco looked terrified and went even paler.

"Actually I got the job a couple days ago but I wanted to tell you later on tonight after my first day on the job."

"Ginny maybe just wait until later to talk to Draco about this?" Molly says before Ginny can say anything.

"Right as I was saying Hermione and Draco went to investigate the village. They split up. After asking around the stores they couldn't find out anything, do you want to take over from here Hermione?"

"Sure. On my way to see if Draco had spooter anything I looked down a narrow alley and saw a women kneeling over something I couldn't tell at the time what it was but I was looking for a while because I had a bad feeling, I took a few steps forward and noticed that it was a body. I pointed my wand at the women and told her to stand up slowly. She did and when she turned her head at me I recognised her. It was Bellatrix Lestrange."

Everyone gasped and looked at Molly apart from Naecissa and Andromada who had tears sliding down their faces. Molly looked extremely confused and worried. Hermione takes a step back catching a couple of people, she couldn't handle it anymore the memory was hurting her forearm, she feels someone stop her from falling backwards while someone says "oh bugger" a second later she sees a blury face with black hair.

"Hermione you're okay. It's just us. We won't let anything happen" Harry says looking very pale. Her vision comes back completely and she looks around Narcissa is looking guilty about what happened, Andromada is confused obviously unaware of what transpired, Molly is still looking at the floor trying to figure out how Bellatrix survived. Arthur and Percy were Pale looking between Molly and Hermione and the other Weasleys were looking at her with worry. Ginny was holding Teddy, looking pale and wanting to run and comfort Hermione. Ron was pissed off but also very worried about Hermione.

"Hermione shot a stunner at Bellatrix but she apparated just in time. And that's it" Tonks said.

"But... She's... Dead..." Molly said with tears pouring out while Arthur held her.

"Apparently not" Tonks said looking worried herself however she tried to hide it.

"We are very confused about this ourself which is why we need to go over the statement, Tonks can you take Mrs Weasley to your office and go over it please" said Martin

"Of course sir. Come on Molly" she said helping Molly up.

Once they were out Harry let go of Hermione and turned to Martin.

"I might have a suggestion on why shes still alive, what if she has a horcrux?" Ron, Hermione and Ginny cringe at this. Ron and Hermione because they went to hunt the and Ginny knew what had happened. While everyone else just looked in shock at Harry's words, they knew Voldemort had them but didn't know how many or how bad they were.

"It is possibility... She can't have too many because she doesn't look as bad as Voldemort I'd say she has between one and three horcruxes if she has them. Anyway Narcissa and Andromada if your sister tries to contact you inform us immediately whether it be me, Draco, Hermione or Tonks. You will all have two aurors at your houses and one at your place of work and that's for everyone. If you wish to tell your partners before it comes out in the papers tomorrow then that's fine. Draco, Hermione take the rest of the day off you can finish the reports tomorrow, this has been one hell of a day." Martin said.

Hermione goes to her office to get her stuff collected before going to the Burrow when someone comes into the office behind her.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Bill asks.

"No." she says in a hoarce voice

"What happened at the Manor?"

"This..." she said rolling up her sleeve and showing the scar. She hears a femanine gasp and she turns around to see Fleur behind Bill both nearly crying.

"Oh Merlin..." "She did this?" They both whisper.

Hermione nodded her head tears sliding down her cheeks.

"We actually have something to ask you. It's good news so hopefully it'll cheer you up too." Bill says nervously.

"Whats up?"

"Will you be our babies Godmother?" Fleur asks (Hermione got close to both of them when she was at the cottage after the Manor, Bill never saw the scar but Fleur did but she still gets shocked seeing it)

"A baby? You're pregnant!?" She says confused but then with quick realisation jumps up excitedly and gives them both a hug.

"So is that a yes?"

"Of course Bill you idiot!"

They all hug each other.

"Are you telling the others soon?"

"Yes we just wanted to ask you first, let's go tell them, they're probably all at the Burrow apart from Arthur and Percy." Fleur says excitedly

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****Time jump- At the Burrow**Hermione, Bill and Fleur enter the kitchen where they see Molly and Arthur talking.

"Mum, Dad? We need to talk to you and everyone else can we go into the living room?" Bill says smiling.

Molly and Arthur exchange a look before nodding and walking into the living room where Harry was writing his curriculum for his classes and Ron was studying with Charlie helping him study.

"Where's Ginny and the twins?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny is in her room with Draco probably arguing. The twins went to tell their partners the news of Bellatrix." Arthur answered.

"I'll go get Gin and Draco." Bill says.

He apparates quickly. Harry, Ron and Charlie are looking at them strangely.

"I suggest everyone sits down Fleur and Bill have big news for us."

"Don't tell me another death eaters back from the dead" Charlie jokes as his mother slaps him on the back of the head.

"Don't joke about that" she says angryly.

Draco, Ginny and Bill reach the bottom of the stairs and walk towards them, Bill stops at Fleur while Hermione, Ginny and Draco walk towards the seats. Harry smiles brightly obviously realising what is going on while the rest of the family is oblivious.

"I don't really know how to say this to be absolutely honest so I'm just going to tell you all that we are having a new addition to the family." Bill says beaming.

All of the Weasleys are slowly understanding there's a deafening silence before Molly stands up.

"I'm going to be a grandmother?" she asks quietly with tears in her eyes.

"Oui"

Molly runs up to them both and hugs them while crying. Everyone else stands up and joins in with the hug apart from Draco and Hermione. Hermione because she had already congratulated them and Draco because he wasn't too sure what to do. Bill sees this and steps out of the hug. He walks to Draco.

"Let me be the first to say welcome to the family" He says and gives him a bear hug. Everyone else joins in too including Ginny who had momentarily forgotten her anger.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, everyone looked confused as nobody was expected except the twins but they would've floo'd in. Molly walked to the door. Where a man with black curly hair was standing.

"Hello Madam is a Mr Ronald Weasley here?"

"Yes that's my son"

"May I please speak to him?"

"Ron! Someone is here for you."

Everyone slowly turns and looks at Ron who looks shocked. He slowly walks towards the door.

"Hello I'm Ron."

"Hello I'm Mr Pilkinson from the ministry, I work in the marriage department. Mr Weasley I'm going to have to ask you to come with me so I can get you a wife."

"Yes, yes of course. Mum I'll be back later" he says giving her a peck on the cheek. Before closing the door following the man.

"What wss that Mum?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"A ministry wizard came to get Ron to get him a wife..." she says a little shocked.

"Oh. Well anyway I'll be back later I have to go speak to Katie." Hermione says.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****RRon ****scene**

Ron side along apparated with the ministry official. Where they appear in his office.

"Right I should explain before we go to the compatibility test room. Sometimes with matches it's hard to test them without them meeting, you are very difficult to place Mr Weasley. So we have ten males and 10 females here today. You have a minute with each female to get to know them and then at the end you say which one you would like to date. If there is none then we'll put you in the next batch. Right let's get going it'll start soon."

Ron still in shock from the information walks behind him slowly towards a dark mahogany door, the ministry official opens the door.

"Theres only one seat left go sit with her. You don't have to move the women do instead."

Ron nods his head dumbly before walking in. He looked around at everyone all of the guys were much better looking than him and all of the girls were gorgeous. Then he looked at the table next to his, he saw the most beautiful women in the room in fact probably the whole world she had scarlett red hair that was to her shoulders, she seems kind of small 5"1 maybe 2. Her face was gorgeous, she had grey eyes and scar down one of them. She was simply stunning. He snapped out of it and walked to the table with his date. As the night went on he realised she was his last date and found himself craving to talk to her. He enjoyed talking to his dates but kept glancing over at her. When she finally sat down opposite him. He beamed at her and held out his hand.

"Hi I'm Ron Weasley" he said smiling like an idiot.

Her hair changed from scarlett to pink as her cheeks also turned pink.

"Hi I'm Scarlett Hill"

He chuckled slightly. "I apologise for laughing its just funny because your hair was originally scarlett."

"Most people don't realise it's scarlett they just say red" she said chuckling.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 19, you?"

"I'm 18"

"What do you do for a living?"

"Well I just left Hogwarts and my brother works in Romania in as a dragon keeper so I'm going to be studying at the London University of Magical Creatures for a year before I start work but in the holidays I'm hoping to work for my other brothers I just have to convince them. What about you?"

"Well I just came back from America actually. I left two years ago after leaving Hogwarts. I've been teaching potions at Ilvermorny. I only just heard about the war after the marriage law came through. I've been thinking of opening a new school here for students under eleven, more for muggleborns than anything else because I know they've struggled adjusting at the ga eof eleven so if they grow up with magic it might be easier but it will also help with prejudice because blood statuses will grow up in school together. I'm thinking of it not being a boarding school so instead of staying in the school for the year it lasts 9am till 3pm. My apologies I've been rambling"

"No its okay I was enjoying you talking about it, you are very passionate about it, what exactly would you teach in this school?"

"Hmm probably just theory, like history of Hogwarts and some of the wizarding world history. Maybe teaching them some rudimentary flying, but they're too young to teach actual magic to. You mentioned you have brothers? How many siblings do you have and what do they do?"

"I have one sister and five brothers. My sister is called Ginny she's in her final year of Hogwarts but thinking of doing quidditch after, then there's me, then the twins who run their own joke shop in Diagon Alley, then there's Percy who works in the ministry I keep forgetting what he does exactly to be honest, then there's Charlie who is the dragon keeper and finally Bill who is a curse breaker for Gringotts his wife actually does the same thing, they've just found out they're expecting today, what about you?"

"Wow that's a big and impressive family, and no I don't have any siblings unfortunately sometimes I wish I did."

As Ron was about to say something the invidulator called time they both smiled at each other they wrote down there top three choices Ron put Scarlett as his first choice.

Both hand it to the invidulator and walk out Ron holding the door for her. They walk for a while in silence before she stops and he stops to see if everything's okay.

"Sorry I'm going this way, I've got a meeting with the head of education about the school."

"It was great meeting you Scarlett, I hope he or she accepts it."

"Me too. And thank you for not asking about the scar" she whispers and then kisses his cheek, winks and then walks off down the corridor.

He beams and watches her leave before walking into the elevator to go home.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hermione scene**

Hermione walks out of the fireplace at the twins shop in the backroom seeing Oliver and George kissing against a wall and screamed without even thinking. They both stop and slowly turn their heads.

"Mione?" George asks confused

"Erm sorry about that, I just needed to get to Diagon Alley to speak to Katie and the last time I used the floo at hers I nearly stunned her"

She says while slowly walking towards the door before bolting out and seeing Fred smirking at her, she blushes and walks out of the shop where its raining heavily towards the leaky cauldron and getting to muggle London where Katie lives. She eventually gets to Katie's and knocks on the door. A second later Katie answers in muggle clothing he eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Hermione? Is everything okay?"

"Can we go in and talk please?"

"Of course, make yourself at home"

Hermione walks into the house and uses a spell to dry herself and sits down on the sofa and Katie sits next to her.

"Did something happen at work?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange is back, I confronted her today."

It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

"There's something else that you are not telling me isn't there?"

"Me and Bellatrix have bad history. When me, Harry and Ron went hunting for horcruxes we were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor, she proceeded to interrogate me in a barbaric manner. She used crucio on me many times and scarred me for life."

Katie looks at her confused and worried. So Hermione moves her sleeve to show the scar. Katie sees it and gasps and looks into Hermione's eyes.

"You are so strong."

"No I'm not"

"You survived this Hermione that's pretty damn strong"

"Katie it's really not"

At this point they were both standing up. Hermione had moved into the kitchen going to get a glass of water while Katie followed behind her. Katie grabbed her wrist and spun her around so that Hermione was facing her before pulling her in for a passionate kiss, Hermione was slightly smaller than her so she leaned down to push her against the wall, Hermione let out a moan at this point.

"Shouldn't... We talk... About... This" Hermione said between pants.

"Later" Katie growled out.

Katie re-engaged the kiss and picked up Hermione so her legs were around Katie as she was put on the counter, and Katie started to kiss and nip down her neck and bit down on her collarbone to which Hermione whimpered and moved her head back for a better angle when they heard a noise from the living room, Katie jumped away from Hermione and both took out their wands and aimed at the intruders.


	5. chapter 5

Harry Potter belongs to the all mighty jk Rowling

Hermione and Katie slowly lower their wands once they realise who interrupted them.

"Well done you dolt" Angelina says

"Ah yes because I meant to walk backwards into the chair" Alicia says sarcastically.

"Hi guys it's nice to see you two again."

"You too Hermione." They both say at the same time.

"We are sorry interrupt but I'm guessing Katie forgot we had lunch plans" Alicia says while chuckling.

"Actually our partners wanted to meet you Katie maybe Hermione could come and then we can invite our fiancés and we can catch up with Hermione too" Angelina says happily

"That would be great!" Hermione says happily

"I thought you had work?"

"No, Martin gave me and Draco the day off."

"Malfoy?" Alicia says confused

"Yeah we both work together, he's actually Ginny's marriage law partner it's a... Weird relationship to say the least"

They all chuckle at this and walk to a little muggle café round the street, Angelina and Alicia had owled their fiancés to meet them there. Once inside they sat down they began to chat about little things until two men entered, they sat down with them next to their fiancés.

"Hermione?" Says the one next to Alicia.

Hermione looked up in surprise seeing a very familiar face.

"Neville? Wow its been a while hasn't it."

"It sure has, we haven't spoken since the war, as you can tell the law put me with Alicia."

"Congratulations!"

"What about you? Who did you end up with?"

Angelina and Alicia with sniggering in their seats while the two men looked confused and Hermione and Katie were red in the face with embarrassment.

"Me..." Katie said very shyly.

Hermione reached down and squeezed her hand which was on Katie's lap, which made Katie jump slightly.

"Oh right of course" he said laughing slightly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused.

"I mean it was obvious you liked girls in school during the triwizard tournament you couldn't stop staring at Fleur's arse" At this point everyone was laughing in tears apart from Hermione, Katie and the other man. Katie looked incredibly shocked and turned to Hermione with a smug expression on her face.

"Let's not tell Fleur, she'll get so cocky and smug it'll be unbearable" Hermione said chuckling slightly.

They all laugh at this apart from Angelina's fiancé.

"Hermione before I tell you who this handsome devil is you can't tell anyone who he is" Angelina said seriously.

"Okay I won't but the red hair and freckles gives me a hint of who he is, although it's darker than the rest of the Weasleys." Hermione said.

"I'm Peter Weasley. Ron's twin brother." He spoke lightly.

"What!?" Hermione shouted after spitting our her drink. Their food and drinks had arrived at this point.

"But Ron and the other Weasleys never mentioned this?"

"I was taken by death eaters as a new born. I imagine everyone else knows but didn't want Ron to know because they would've thought I was deadand didn't want to upset or anger him." Peter explained.

"How did you know that you were kidnapped by death eaters?"

"Well I've been raised by death eaters my whole life but they always called me a blood traitor amongst over things. They thought they could break me and then send me back to the Weasleys when I was a death eater. At the age of 11 I went to Dumstrang where I bullied a lot. In my fourth year they let me go to Hogwarts to watch the tournament in disguise they dyed my hair black and removed the freckles they came back the next year, in reality it was so I could lose my siblings all over again. Last year during the war they left me alone a lot and I found a diary, it had everything about me who my family is, why they took me, what they were planning on doing so I escaped and managed to get to the English Ministry and warned the minister but by that point the battle of Hogwarts had already started so I asked the minister to disguise me in something so I could fight without distracting my family. I actually killed the person who captured me."

Everyone looked shocked ta this except Angelina who he must've already told.

"You were the one who saved Fred..." Hermione whispered but everyone heard her.

"Yes... I saw the wall falling levitated it and threw it at a bunch of death eaters one of them was Petigrew the one who captured me."

"You haven't told any of the Weasleys your alive have you?"

"No..."

"After this we are going to the Burrow and can be with your family again." Hermione said firmly.

"Alright then. Why doesn't everyone come along too? Didn't you tell me Alicia, Neville and Katie were friends with my family Ange?"

"Yeah I think that'd be fun" Angelina said happily.

They all nod, they carried on with their meal. Hermione had found out that Peter was currently an auror he found out about his family and what they did. She hadn't told him who they were marrying or anything like that because he needed to get to know them on his own so she didn't tell him everything.

"Right now that we are all done shall we head to the Burrow? If we go down the alley we can apparate." They all nod and leave the café and down the alley. They all pair up to someone who has been there before and apparates.

They all land and walk to the house she looks in the kitchen before walking in when she sees its empty. She tells them to wait there. Once in the living room she sees Ron and the rest of the Weasleys there except the twins who were working. They're all smiling, Cho and Draco were also there next to their partners, Fleur was obviously there too with Bill.

"Hey guys hope you don't mind I brought some friends along, and I wanted you to meet someone." Hermione says nervously.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"I think it's better if you guys see." She said before walking into the kitchen and bringing a tall ginger boy with her. They all look at her in shock or confusion, except for Molly and Arthur who look like they're about to cry while Bill looks like he's seen a ghost, the others don't remember Peter.

"Peter?" Molly says crying at this point.

"Hi mum..." He says nervously.

She and Arthur run to him and hug him, Bill stands up and everyone else looks even more shocked.

"What's going on...?" Charlie asked.

"This is your long lost brother and Ron's twin, Peter." Arthur said backing off from the hug while Molly was hugging Peter so much he was near blue.

"What!? I don't remember no bloody twin!" Ron screams shocked by the news.

At this point Peter steps back from his mother putting a hand on her shoulder. He smiles at everyone before explaining everything. After that most people had tears in their eyes. Molly hysterically crying so Arthur took her upstairs. Ron was the first to stand up and break the silence.

"Welcome back brother." He said and then hugged him.

All of the Weasley the siblings stood up at this and gave them a group hug (not their partners or Harry and hermione.)

"We are missing two other Weasley siblings..." Ginny said softly.

"Yeah but the twins are at work Gin" Ron says smartarsedly (dunno if that's a word).

"I meant Hermione and Harry you git, come on you two get up here" Ginny says looking at them. Hermione and Harry looked at each other before standing up and walking over while Peter looked completely confused butbut let it go for now. They all separarated when Peter asked why Ginny called Harry and Hermione siblings.

"Well I've known Harry and Hermione since we were eleven we were all in the same house, every year they'd come to see us the last week of summer holidays slowly they became our brother and sister. Recently Hermione became an official Weasley but that isn't my place to say anything." Ron explained to his twin.

After that Hermione grabbed the other four people in the kitchen and everyone headed down to the lake because the house got too crowded with loads of people, once there they started introducing their future spouses to Peter and talked for games about everything before Cho, Draco, Angelina, Neville, Alicia and Katie had to go. Peter wanted to stay for dinner to meet Fred and George and see his family more. All of the others said goodbye before Katie stopped at the floo network and looked behind her where Hermione and the Weasleys were.

"Can I talk to Hermione in private please?" Katie said looking nervous.

Hermione looked at her quizzically before Harry let her know they were going to play quidditch outside before they all left.

"What's up?" Hermione asked trying not to look too worried.

"Today was a very eventful day and hanging around with your family and friends has made me realise that I can't wait to be a Weasley. I know it hasn't been that long since we got paired together and we haven't been on a date yet but I promise to take you on a million dates. I may not love you yet but I can feel it in my bones that I will. So Hermione Weasley will you marry me?" Katie ranted before getting on one knee and opening a purple velvet ring case, the ring inside was silver and had a more than average sized diamond on it with two sapphires next to it.

"Yes..." Hermione whispered tears falling down her face.

Katie placed the ring on her ring finger before standing up and kissing hermione senseless. After thirty seconds of kissing they hear someone clear their voice and they break apart slowly turning their heads until they saw two redheads.

"While that was a beautiful proposal..." Fred says smirking.

"We'd prefer not seeing our little sister be kissed like that." George says with an identical smirk.

"Shut up" Hermione says punching their arms.

"I've got to go unfortunately I'll try and come here when I can next" Katie says smiling like an idiot before kissing Hermione's cheek and leaving via the floo network.

"On an all serious note congrats on getting engaged!" Fred says hugging her tightly before George also joins in.


	6. chapter 6

Jk Rowling owns Harry Potter franchise.

So sorry for late update but I work full time so update schedule will be a bit weird. Sorry.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 6- Weasleys.**

When Fred, George and Hermione went outside they saw all of the Weasleys minus Mr and Mrs Weasley and Percy playing quidditch, all the Weasleys landed on the ground and walked over.

"So what did Katie want to speak to you about?" Harry asked looking worried.

Hermione flashed them an astonishing smile and showed them her hand that had the ring on it.

"We are now officially engaged!"

People start congratulating her and hugging her. Fred and George were introduced to Peter.

"By the way do you guys want to join us in our quidditch game it's uneven so far since mum, dad, Percy and Fleur are all busy." Charlie asked

"The teams so far are me, Charlie and Gin VS Harry, Ron and Peter" Bill says

"But Hermione can't play?" Ron asked confused.

"I'll give it a go, I'll be on Bill's team, is it okay if I'm Seeker?"

"Sure... Alright I'll be Beater, Gin you're Chaser and Charlie you're Keeper." Bill says firmly.

"I'll officiate it. Long day at work." George says.

"Alright then guess we've got you two. I'm obviously Seeker, Ron is Keeper, Fred is Chaser and Peter is Beater"

The twins and Hermione go to the broomshed to get their brooms.

"Ya know they've been trying to figure out who's Firebolt two this is." Fred says snickering.

"I have too. By the way Mione your team is going to get destroyed." George says laughing and walking off.

"He has no idea does he..." Hermione says laughing.

"No... You'll probably beat Harry... Guess I'll just have to score a lot"

"I'll catch it before you score Freddie"

"We shall see."

Hermione and Fred start walking towards the group, Fred stops at his team and smiles at her giving her reassurance when she hears Ron say to Harry to take it easy on her while laughing. She gets to her group and Ginny says.

"Mione it might be easier if we switch, ya know less pressure for your first game..."

"Nope."

Ginny goes to say something else when Hermione interrupts her.

"Hey! You ladies going to sit there gossiping or are we going to play quidditch."

She stands her broom upwards and slightly forward before putting one foot on it and shooting up and getting on properly. Everyone looks very shocked at this revelation apart from Fred who just beams. They all shake out of it quickly and go up to form the circle. George is officiating which also means releasing the balls. Harry stops in front of her.

"What's up Harry? Scared?"

"I'm only scared that you'll be upset once you've lost."

"We'll see who gets the last laugh Potter"

"Using last names are we Weasley" They both start laughing.

After a moment the game begins Ginny and Fred start battling for the quaffle (Sorry if that's not spelt right) while Bill and Peter protect their Chaser from the bludgers. Ron and Charlie are keeping a keen eye on the quaffle while George circles the pitch keeping an eye on the game. Hermione and Harry are above everyone watching the pitch and eachother.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Fast forward - One hour**

It was 100-40 to Bill's team when Hermione finally spotted the Snitch, they hadn't seen at all so far. She sped of at breaking speeds towards Ron and the goalposts, Harry sees this and follows but his broom isn't at fast so he's a little behind her but not much. Everyone sees them coming towards them, and sees a bludger headed in Hermione's direction, nobody would be able to get there in time though. Just as the bludger is about to hit Hermione she does a sideways flip to avoid it and carries on, Harry out of shock slows slightly before picking up speed again, they're neck and neck and going towards the middle goalpost which can't fit two people in. Everyone else has stopped the game and is watching this transpire, Ron is by the left goal and has a brilliant view. Molly, Arthur, Fleur and Percy were all watching this transpire in shock obviously all having heard stories about how bad Hermione was at quidditch. What happened next shocked everyone...

Harry and Hermione were about to crash into the ring when Hermione jumped off her broom over the ring and grabbed the Snitch and landed on her broom which flew through the ring.

She swivelled around holding the Snitch up and was received with stunned silence. She chuckled and got down to the floor and walked inside the house laughing loud, Fred was the first one to snap out of it and followed her quickly.

After that everyone else snapped out of it and looked at each other.

"What the hell was that..."


End file.
